One Final Piece
by Bahamut12
Summary: Ever wonder what Prince Nuada was thinking when tracking his sister for the final piece of the Bethmoora crown? Serious elven thoughts. This is my first one-shot and there will be plenty more to come as I attempt to fill in the gaps of the Children of the Earth's story so please review and comment.


**One Final Piece**

**A Golden Army One Shot**

_I love to ramble about the Children of the Earth and their story! So here we go. For Del Toro and his ingenious creation and the sons of the Earth. _

Two parts of the crown assembled. One from the children of the Earth and one from an unwitting mankind. Soon the crown shall be whole again and the Earth shall be returned to the way it once was. Our people possess the final piece but my sister who guards it has disappeared again!

For too long my people have been oppressed by the thoughtless actions of humanity, their hungering hearts and festering ways consuming all life before them. As the Earth dies around us so do we. We weaken every day. Our physical and mental resolve whittles away with each forest cut down, with the poisoning of the soil, the contamination of the rivers and their acrid fumes choking the once clear skies. It is a world I no longer recognise. We are a shadow of our former selves, the fey no longer able to roam the Earth as we used to. Once the Earth was so green, peaceful and beautiful, rich glens and groves of life all around, skies clear, mountains tall and rugged, a powerful backbone. My people, troll, fairy, elf, ogre and countless other fey are shackled by the merciless grip of the humans, unable to live the lives we once did, all because of their insatiable greed. For too long I have witnessed the destruction of Earth at the hands of man, their lazy, haphazard constructions taking the place of the irreplaceable gifts of nature. They care not for the land they destroy, for the life they take away; only for them and how they will benefit. It sickens me to think we, all of Earth's creatures were created alongside these monstrosities. Alongside such heartless beings. _Perhaps creation made a mistake_! My path is clear, and I know what I must do. To set my people free from the oppression of mankind and the Earth so we can live as one with the world again. Much has been taken from us and personally from me. The humans have taken everything from me; my home, my people, my girl and torn a rift in my heart so deep I fear it to be unhealable. Here is where me and my sister share different points of view. Of course, she wants to honour the truce our father struck with the human's all that time ago during the ancient war…_What truce?! _The humans broke the agreement with us and continued their conquest of the Earth way before the thoughts of awakening the army entered my head. She and my father are both the same: naïve. Did they truly believe man would keep their promise and cease the destruction of our lands and people? Of course not! Man are never satisfied, and they will never cease to hunger, never seek to share the Earth in peace with us as what they have been blessed with is never enough. No possession, power or knowledge can ever sate them, and my father was stupid enough to believe their "_word!". _

My dear sister, I love her, of course I do. We share a link from birth and are inseparable, but I do not understand your rationality. Yes, you seek to save this world from another war and bloodshed but at what cost? The destruction of all life on Earth and the extinction of all fey. Are you seriously telling me you can live with those consequences all for the sake of upholding our father's agreement? If you both had lived out in the world away from the courts of Bethmoora and saw the horror's that I'd seen, the natural beauty of the land being destroyed as the humans spread over the Earth like a plague of locusts, tall, unnatural, cold concrete buildings jutting towards the sky, blocking out the sun, their machines and machinations choking the sky with toxins until we can hardly breathe. _What kind of madness is this?! _Your thoughts carry no reason or weight. You seek to honour our father and stand by him, but you will not stand by me. I am one person who seeks to save our people and stop mankind before it is too late, otherwise we will be no more, and our home will be destroyed. The humans began this war and I will be the one to finish it. As leader of the fey, not just the elven people it is my responsibility to save them. If I did nothing, like my sister proposes to do. If I sat back and let this continue we would be pushed further into the outreaches of society, further into the dark recesses of the underworld, where we have to live in seclusion away from a world that has been poisoned and gutted apart for its minerals and resources. Every day is a struggle for us, and I cannot let that continue. The children of the Earth shall have a future and it shall be by my hand.

As skilful as our warriors were, elven soldiers of the finest stature eventually they were all outnumbered by humanity until we needed to manufacture an army of our own. A powerful, unstoppable natural force crafted by the skill of the goblin smiths. An army with the potential to force man into retreat, with the ability to win the war. Unfortunately, the army was sealed away when the truce was struck but if we are to save ourselves there is no other way. The golden army will ensure a significant decrease of the human population, so all Earth's children can roam the surface again and begin to heal the world, to revive all the natural life that once made Earth so beautiful. We are Earth's children and cannot live in the world of concrete, poisonous fumes and twisted metal. We live where the forests are green and the rivers are clear, the skies are blue, plants and flowers of every shade and colour bloom contentedly in the turn of spring and summer. We live were life is abundant and sadly the humans have destroyed most of that. In order to save my people, I need to find it, that final piece. The missing piece that will allow my people to be safe.

Sister. I know where you are, and you cannot hide from me. It does not matter the distance that separates us. I know you possess the last crown piece and I will find you no matter how you try to hide. You will soon realise the consequences of wanting to protect mankind and you will realise the good of my intentions.

The golden army will awaken once more and once my soldiers begin their journey to Earth, our lives shall be reborn. Yes, some freedoms will be sacrificed to ensure our survival and at the sight of nature's power the humans will surely surrender and gaze upon the force they have unleashed through their own doing. For if not for their ancient ancestors and their conquest of the Earth the army would never have existed. Mankind forced our hand into creating this ultimate, natural weapon and I shall see it used, for the good of the Earth and all it's children. I sense the aura of her presence and know I am close. She hides at a place called B.P.R.D Headquarters but she knows she cannot hide from me. Within these walls I sense her, her panic and dread at me finding her. Part of me grimaces knowing the two closest people in my life are against me. The closest person of all, my Bamba, the girl I loved. Even from the grave I sense her disappointment. Surely, she is not against me too. Pushing these thoughts from my head my blade moves with a speed a human fighter could not hope to defend against as within minutes the two security guards lay dead at my booted feet, the tip of my spear thick with human blood. Their deaths quick so at least I was merciful.

_Two less humans in the world…Two less humans to oppress my people…_I think as I wiped the blood from my weapon before stroking the head of a handsome German shepherd dog at my feet. _Good dog…_I praise, the dog obedient, not making a sound bar the occasional whimper as I stride with purpose towards the front gates, these petty human defences no obstacle for me. A warrior of my prowess seeks to hone his skill every day, but the humans never provide any challenges, no care in their structures.

With our link she knows I will find her, trace the crown piece and bring her with me, where she belongs. She will stand at my side to witness the saving of our people, the awakening of the army and there is nothing she can do to stop it. She seeks to prioritise the safety of the humans over her own people, over her own flesh and blood. I cannot let that happen.

For every fey and all life on Earth…This is swear.


End file.
